


Summer Sky

by KoibitoDream



Series: Summer Sky [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Volleyball, Crushes, Denial, Dorks, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Secret Crush, Summer Vacation, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: He really didn't want to go.





	1. Sun kissed

Daichi had stolen the angel title for a bit and decided to take the team to the shore as a parting gift before he, Suga and Asahi went for college. It was actually a joint idea, where the three of them contemplated what they could do to make it fun, and thus the idea was there.

Noya, Tanaka and Hinata were too loud for an onsen, either way.

 

_The sea-side it is._

 

Exams were over, the begin of the summer vacation and much to their expectations, the trio fantasticus were beyond thrilled to hear they were all going to spend some time at the sea.

_Tsukishima included, even if he tried to wiggle his way out of it._

The moment they arrived on the scene, Sawamura was yelling after the infamous three to slow down and not get a sunburn, chasing after them, leaving Suga to deal with the more obedient kids. (Yachi and Kiyoko had their own thing to do, so they weren't with them this time.) Ennoshita was dealing with some family gathering, but he'd be joining them later in the afternoon, and the rest were scattered somewhere.

Yamaguchi stretched a bit after getting out the bus, happy mode on as he nearly skips to Asahi to ask if he needed help with carrying some stuff. Following him came Tsukishima and last but not least, Kageyama, rubbing his eyes as he fell asleep in the bus for a moment there.

Suga made sure they were all accounted for before proceeding to find a nice spot on the beach, preferably with some shade for those who burned lightly.

They were in luck, the beach was fairly empty this time in the morning.

The breeze is divine, the clean ocean smell a great wake up call, the scenery ideal and the water at an agreeable temperature to be swam in. If the trio fantasticus and Daichi are to be trusted. Since they're already neck deep in.

 

_Tsukishima fucking hated this._

_(Yamaguchi knew all too well why and the traitor still lend a hand in getting him to come with them. Thanks, Yamaguchi, you'll be paying for that. With interest.)_

 

He wasn't interested in burning beneath the glaring sun all day and getting chilled to the bone in cold water after that. (Suga, unfortunately, took that into account and they picked a spot even Tsukishima couldn't really dislike.)

They left him with no options to actually refuse, save his parents came up and said they had something else in plan instead. Alas, no such luck. To make it worse, they were thrilled with the idea.

So here he was, on the beach, with extra pocket money with him, to have a good time.

 

_Bleh._

 

(Yamaguchi knew, of course, that all these silly little excuses were hiding something bigger and the tall teen couldn't hide it from him.)

(Tsukishima though Yamaguchi was having far too much fun given the situation.)

 

The blond teen did, indeed, have some valid arguments as to why he didn't like this sort of thing.

He was pale, he never got a decent tan without burning first, and if he didn't burn, it took him forever to get a decent colour with all the sun screen he had to apply. Walking around in a shirt and shorts would only make him look like an idiot later, so that wasn't so much of an option.

Being the one who keeps and eye on stuff was a bore and sitting all day in the shade wasn't all that fun either.

(Dearest angel Suga paid spectacular thought to all of these troubles.)

He ended up sulking any way under the shade of the sunshade, duty free and given all the leeway he might want to have. The tall glass with ice cubes dancing under the tiny bubbles of his sparkly water was promptly left ignored out of protest as the bunch made a ruckus for ten minutes and then decided to hit the sands and water once more. Leaving him alone, thankfully.

Asahi was so kind as to provide him with a sketchbook and some drawing tools, making Tanaka and Noya keel over from laughing, calling him a doting uncle.

The sketchbook and the HB pencil did provide something to do, though.

He wasn't into drawing that much, but he had some skills.

His father taught him how to sketch the scenery and maybe a few things about portraits a while back and he might have picked up on that later, but he didn't exactly flaunt with that.

Whenever someone would pass, he'd turn the page to doodle silly puppies, cats, bunnies and a poor attempt of a stick figure, a few lines and some notes on it.

(To spite the trio when they thought they were being sneaky to see what he was up to, he even wrote down some Math problems, making them cringe.)

 

His mood did lighten up after a while, as he got some concrete ideas as to what to put on paper.

“Oi, Tsukishima!” Tanaka yelled at some point, grin wide. “Make a sketch of our volleyball game later and I'll leave ya alone for a month!”

_Hm. Tempting._

That got Tanaka a thumbs up, not bothering to look up from the sketch he was currently busy with. The scene wasn't half bad – maybe he should make a few doodle characters?

 

He ended up with a whole page of tiny team mates, with some of their quirks high-lightened. SO he got a pointy teethed chibi Tanaka looking ready to blow up, a glowing Noya with tiny lightning bolts all over and around him, Hinata was a hyperactive chicken in his book and Yams got a four leaved clover popping out of his head. A chibi Daichi was just that – a chibi Daichi, standing somewhat proud with a two Suga's on his shoulder, one the angel he sees and the other the devil he actually is. Chibi Asahi was just standing neutral somewhere in the corner of the page.

_And then there was the King._

No matter how he tried to make him look high and mighty, he just ended up being... _cute._

_Adding a crown didn't help one bit._

Which made him frown.

He had noticed, no matter how in denial, that whenever he made these to blow off some steam, Kageyama's chibi just seemed to get... _well...like this..._ more and more over time. (Tsukishima had about five used sketchbooks back home, a way to deal with the teams idiocy in a safe way.)

Even that expression of his that would make people cry didn't have that much in it when he transferred it to the paper.

As to why that was, he just couldn't decipher it.

 

_Maybe he was just the ideal chibi material? Fuck if he knew._

 

A weak attempt to solve anything, he knows, but he doesn't want to think about it. Not now, any way.

“Hey, Tsukki!” He hears Yamaguchi call, that doing the trick and making him look up.

 

_Only to immediately regret it._

 

_For lo and behold, there he is, the King, standing with his back turned to Tsukishima, wiping the excess water from his face and pushing his drenched bangs up._

 

He's not so far front for Tsukishima not to see some things he's pretty sure he shouldn't be seeing.

The evenly tanned skin revealed a sea of white freckles peppered all over his back, the sight of it frying Tsukishima's brain, shutting down every thought process, _making that glass of sparkly mineral water look incredibly appealing._

 

_The speed with which he sips down the thing burns his throat, bringing forth tears in his eyes as he suppress the urge to cough as some of the bubbly water goes the wrong drain, but he refuses to give in._

Kageyama, blissfully unaware of the utter chaos he induced, merely rolls his shoulders before sprinting and diving into the water, easily cutting the surface, with just a little bit of splashing.

He disappears a bit too late, as the image of those freckles burns itself into Tsukishima's mind, his fingers itching to grab a marker and draw lines, connect those dots, for he's certain there's lots of things to discover there.

 

_What he wouldn't give for another glimpse._

 


	2. Moonstruck

“This is great, French fry.” Tanaka grins as he folds the paper carefully before exiting the room with a wave. “Thanks again.”

 

The soon to be third year got his copy of a sketch later and a deal was a deal. He'd be out Tsukishima's hair with ideas for a month. The moment he sent a happy Tanaka on his merry way, he went back to the sketchbook.

Only to flip a few pages and stuff it furthest into his bag as possible.

He should just calm the fuck down.

No need to flip his shit over...

...some white freckles on the back of someone he made a point to get on his nerves since day one.

Even if they were aesthetic to boot.

Besides, they only just smoothed some things out, no need to make things awkward. Not like they were the best of buddies all of a sudden. He barely knew they guy, if he thinks about it.

He was hotheaded, stubborn, loud, volleyball obsessed, demanded too much and had no limits. He was also socially awkward, straightforward...hard-working, attentive, a great swimmer and had this amazing work of art of a back.

…

 

_...he really shouldn't be thinking that way, should he?_

 

So why was he, then?

...it wasn't weird to think that way, was it?

Conclusion, he wasn't very good at this.

He had a sketchbook full of chibi's and these weird ideas stuck in his head.

Not much to go with.

In fact, he was dubious whether it would be considered legal at this point. Or at least ethic. Something like that. The hell did he know about making new friends? Yamaguchi was good at that. He was good at making a point to piss people off. His and Kageyama's rocky start was the best example and truest testimony to that.

Also, he's now pretty much convinced that contemplating how to get on better terms with someone just to see their back is just...not the right reason to contemplate such a thing.

The sun must have gotten to him.

Yeah, that's it.

That must be it.

 

_What else could it be?_

 

But wait.

Why did he even fret about this much? People draw people all the time. Doesn't have to mean anything. Besides, if he were to ask Yamaguchi or Akiteru, they'd probably say he just needed to man up and talk to the guy, because somewhere deep in his subconscious, he probably just wants to get to know him.

Wow.

Way to self analyse himself through the thought pattern of the people he knows. As if he wasn't complicating things enough.

“Tsukki!” He hears Yamaguchi call form the other side of the screen, before showing his radiant face. “I'm heading out with Hinata for a bit, but we'll be back by dinner time, okay?”

“Right.” Tsukishima replies, fixing the summer yukata he's changed into before Tanaka showed up and he got distracted by his own piece of work.

“Wanna join us?” Yamaguchi asks, giving a thumbs up at the get up.

“No.” He declines, as politely as Tsukki-declining goes.

“...anything the matter?” The freckled teen asks, already knowing the answer, but he'll asks any ways. Tsukishima wasn't one to go cry on his best friends shoulder because of – anything, really – but Yamaguchi had enough experience to _just know_.

“...not really, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says, reaching for the sandals to go with the yukata.

“...if you say so Tsukki.” Not that he'll insist to know everything there is, but leaving Tsukishima the option that he _can_ talk to him if he wants to is what he'll always do. “See you later then."

“Be careful, Yamaguchi.”

“Of course.” He smiles as he closes the screen, heading down the hall way of the inn they booked for the little trip.

Tsukki dearest didn't have to say anything at this point – never had to – for Yamaguchi to know what the issue was before he recognised it.

Yamaguchi just hoped he'd figure it out – and deal with it – before things got complicated.

_Then again, he was really cute like that, half in denial, half clueless, and then just utterly confused._

_He also hoped he wouldn't freak out later when a few things clicked._

It would be amusing though,

but he wasn't that evil.

_Yet._

 

While the good vs evil in Yamaguchi slowly started to blend into one and the two imaginative little Yamaguchi's on his shoulders best friends, that still didn't help Tsukishima with his issues.

Or the fact whether he even had issues or was, as usual, just overthinking things.

_Until his majesty came along and cut that vicious cycle._

“ _Uhm, sorry for bothering you, but could you help me with this?_ ” He asks as he rounds the corner, happy to stumble upon anyone at this point, seeing how everyone magically vanished the moment Daichi said something about paying for dinner.

Again, Tsukishima can't bring himself to utter a single word, just drop everything and reach out to untangle the poor thing from the _two, three? What?_ Yukata's and about five different obi's because...yeah Tsukishima can't figure that one out for the life of him.

“My grandparents stuffed every colour they thought suited me in my bag and Tanaka, Hinata and Yamaguchi couldn't decide which they found better.” Kageyama explained, probably reading the confusion on Tsukishima's face.

“Uh-uh.” So that's what it was.

Funny how _Yamaguchi_ left the poor guy to fend for himself. He'll really have a talk with him.

Or so was the plan until he managed to pull three layers off him and came face to face or _face to back, if he had to be technical._

 

_Sweet mother of mercy, up closer, those white spots were even more impressive, contrasting with his tan skin._

_He'd literally kill to have-_

_no, no, no, no._

_No._

_Shush brain. Not now._

_He can't even begin to explain to himself and the itching fingers how wrong it would be to-_

 

“Thanks, Tsukishima.” Kageyama says, breathing in deeply, happy to be rid of layers upon layers of fabric because Hinata _had_ to comment on the sleeve peeking out his travel bag and Tanaka _had_ to hear that and _one does not simply say no to Tanaka-senpai_.

“Don't mention it.” _No, really. Don't mention it._

But the array of yukata's he and Kageyama now had on their hands were really impressive. A deep green one, a black one, a blend of different blue hues and a really complicated design on the last one and those obi's were hand embroidered. _Wow._ Tsukishima never knew a simple summer yukata could be so...amazingly ornate.

“Don't ask.” Kageyama begins, gathering all the fabrics in his hands, carefully folding them over his arm. _Bare arm that's connected to the shoulder that- quiet._

“I can match these but not a shirt to pants.” The dark haired teen observes, more as a fleeting thought than anything else.

Yeah, true, Tsukishima had seen one combination that wasn't that bad, but still. Western type of clothes apparently didn't sit with everyone in this era.

And now he really really wanted to see Kageyama in one of those yukata's. Those were absolutely gorgeous. And that coming from a guy who didn't care all that much about clothes in general and gave his brother the green light to find a more fitting yukata since he outgrown his last one ages ago.

And that blue one was just holy shit.

“You coming to the fireworks later?” Kageyama then asks and again, it throws Tsukishima for a loop.

“Uh-” _Didn't he have something planned like ten minutes ago?_

“Yeah, I'll come to the beach later, just stopped to get something for a headache.”

_No. He. Didn't. What. The. Shit._

_Well, can't exactly tell him he had a full sketchbook of him and worked himself slowly towards one and then Tanaka asked for a sketch and then it just got worse, his issue, not the headache, he didn't really have one, can he?_

“Hold on.” The younger says, quickly disappearing behind the screens, taking all of those yukata's with him.

_Okay, so those were his, so why wouldn't he take them with him, dear heavens, what is wrong with you, Tsukishima?_

What was worst of all, the heavy disappointment he suddenly felt was too strong to ignore _or_ deny. You know what, he should go wash his face and just go out to get some air, the scorching heat died down by now, right? Right.

_Tsukishima's wild luck Kageyama found him in the bathroom, wiping his face, in the blissful hope of calming down but nope, not today, as he walks in dressed in that blue yukata fitting him to a T and nah, he didn't just stare like an idiot, trying not to because Kageyama had eyes. That had colour. Which conveniently were highlighted and brought out by the blue shades of the yukata because Tsukishima didn't have his glasses on to appreciate it, apparently. How thoughtful that piece of clothing was._

“Here, hope it helps.” Kageyama says, handing him a pack of ibuprofen, 600mg. Granulated.

“Thanks.” He says, more surprised he managed to sound normal and talk at this point, as he accepts the medication.

“Don't say thanks for meds, please.” Kageyama laughs lightly before he takes his leave, reminding him the fireworks were scheduled at ten.

 

Or something.

 

_Tsukishima couldn't really focus as he had his head back under the water for a few._

 

_The fireworks were a success or so he hears because when he arrived, Yamaguchi stood by his side like a true best friend with agendas and secret plots would, and his focus was entirely on something blue._

 

_If Yamaguchi asks, it's the ocean._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more exam week to go.


	3. Windswept

What does one do when the weather turns shitty on the seaside?

 

Well, for one, one can hijack the pool room of the inn (Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi), the ping-pong room (Hinata, Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita), play some card games (Yamaguchi and the rest).

One could also walk along the beach, tossing a volleyball over their head when the winds blowing would allow it (guess who that might be) and one could lounge in the common room with a pair of headphones on, reading a book (that would be Tsukishima).

The great thing about this inn was that the owners handed over the keys to Daichi upon their arrival and were out their way, so it wasn't an inn in the traditional way as it was renting out a large place that fitted a volleyball team for a week. The guys could either eat out or cook for themselves and so far Daichi's wallet supported the more fancy type of feeding the lot.

(Okay, so Sugawara and Asahi lend a hand there, otherwise it wouldn't be fair.)

As everyone was busy with their own thing, they didn't exactly notice one wasn't on the premises when the wind picked up, startling Tsukishima out his Zen zone as a window slammed shut suddenly at a more violent gust of wind.

Nothing broke, thankfully, but something felt off as Tsukishima went to inspect the loud noise. _Sure enough_ , a pair of sneakers were missing from the shelf of the entrance.

 _Surely his majesty wasn't_ that _immersed in thinking up new strategies and whatnot not to notice a storm brewing?_

…

A volleyball missing from the corner pretty much told Tsukishima he should probably try and call him – _if he remembered to bring his phone._

 

“ _The number you have dialed-_ ”

 

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

 

And so it was, that before he could even think it thorough, one middle blocker was out the doors with an extra jacket and umbrella in hands.

 

Meanwhile, in the pool room, after losing three rounds to Sugawara and one to Asahi with a win in the second round, Daichi noticed the dark clouds outside, branches bending with the strong wind.

“Hey guys.” He begins, leaning on the billiard stick. “Looks like our plans for this evening might need revision.”

“What?” Suga asks as he sinks the number 7 into the middle hole clean, before lifting his gaze. “...oh. You might be right about that. Looks bad.”

“Too bad. I hoped it would clear by tonight.” Daichi sighs, not really looking forward to a bunch of teens high on being lazy since the morning.

“...do you think deliveries work with this kind of weather?” Asahi asks, tilting his head.

_Half a billboard sign rolling down the street kinda gave them the answer._

“...we're not stuck in this storm without food with a bunch of hungry teens, are we?” Sugawara speaks next. “Because I'm sure some horror movies start off this way.”

_Okay, so maybe the idea of telling a hundred ghost stories wasn't so brilliant after all, they'll have to think of another way to entertain themselves tonight._

“You know what, I think gathering the guys might be the best course of action for now.” Daichi concludes, putting the lacquer stick down on the table.

“Yes, captain.” Both Asahi and Sugawara say as they leave their sticks too and follow Daichi.

 

_Halfway down the hall, with a flash, the lights went out._

 

“ _Which one of you fuckers thought at least the power is still on, huh?_ ” They heard Tanaka loud and clear from the ping-pong room, locating it easily.

“Guys, relax, it's just the storm.” Sugawara says in his most calming voice which is also the one that tells you silently to _behave or else_.

“Do you know where the rest of the team is?” Asahi asks, holding up his phone to see them all.

“Uh, some of them are in their rooms, some are around here somewhere.” Tanaka says, fishing out his phone from his yukata, too.

“Do I gather them all in the living room or what?” He asks, tapping on the messenger app, ready to type.

“Tell them to stay calm and to come here.” Sugawara says. “We need a head count first.”

“Okay.”

Some five minutes later, the whole team assembled in the ping-pong room, chatting lively and someone asking what's for dinner.

“...okay, so where are Tsukishima and Kageyama?” Daichi asks, rather uneasy as he notices the soon to be second years missing some people.

 

_The sudden silence falling over the lot did little to ease the panic slowly building up._

 

“I think Kageyama went outside a while ago!” Someone says.

“I think Tsukishima was in the common room.” Another voice adds.

_Kageyama? Outside?_

Daichi glances at the stormy weather outside, hoping to God he was back. Maybe a call will be best in this case.

Or _it would be_ , if he had any signal.

_...great._

“Dude, you don't think he's stuck outside, do you?” Noya asks.

“I sincerely hope not.”

“Let's check the place.”

The semi-search party begins on the first floor, everyone checking every room, for the chance the setter got back and dozed off somewhere and didn't even noticed the apocalypse raging outside. After some ten minutes, they all ended back in the hallway in front of the stairs.

“We didn't see any of them.” Noya says.

“Okay, no need to panic, there's still downstairs.” Sugawara says as he begins his descent.

The bunch start following him, half ready to get dressed and go out.

The common room is blissfully void of anyone with Yamaguchi raising a brow at Tsukishima's headphones and book left tossed on the sofa. He never leaves his stuff lying around – especially the headphones.

“I think I hear something from the kitchen.” Asahi says, tilting his head in the direction of the mentioned room and sure enough, there's a faint light coming from under the door.

 

_There's also a rather fine fragrance of food spreading faintly._

 

“...you don't think one of them is cooking the other one, do you?” A second year asks, half joking half dreadful.

Sure, there was truce between them, but one could never know. It was Kageyama and Tsukishima after all.

“Nah, don't be silly.” Tanaka says, but the doubtful expression on his face lets Daichi know he's not so sure either.

“We should definitely check.” Noya agrees and no one makes a move.

_Yamaguchi rolls his eyes and drags Tanaka with him as they approach the door, opening it slight so not to startle anyone._

 

They find the kitchen lit with a few candles, Tsukishima at the counter, expression stuck between _impressed as fuck_ and _witchcraft_.

Kageyama's concentrated at the task at hand, namely wielding a kitchen knife like a pro as he's chopping up something on a board, with astounding speed and precision.

“ _Just don't lose a finger._ ” They hear Tsukishima mutter, hypnotised by the blade gleaming in the dark.

“ _Wanna try?_ ” Kageyama offers a rather sharp knife to Tsukishima, amused.

“ _No, thank you._ ” The tone of his voice indicates he's seeing more than enough just looking at Kageyama work with the thing.

“ _Suit yourself._ ” Kageyama says as he tosses the knife in the air, letting it spin two times before catching it with ease, making Tsukishima tense, before he simply resumes his chopping.

 

Tanaka's impressed while Yamaguchi shares Tsukishima's viewpoint on that, but all in all, they're both safe, dry and not dead by the hand of the other. Good.

_Who knew Kageyama could cook?_

 

“ _You think they'll like curry?_ ” They hear Kageyama ask just as they decide to step back.

“ _Who cares, you're the cook._ ” Yamaguchi can't help but snort lightly, knowing Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the question, going by the tone of his voice. “ _If they don't like it, they can go outside and get something they do._ ”

_Point to Tsukishima and there's no way in hell anyone would go outside in this weather. So they better like curry or go to bed hungry._

 

“They're alive.” Yamaguchi says.

“And we're getting dinner and if anyone has a complaint, they can write it and send it to the local power-supply management, maybe they'll care.” Tanaka chirps, happy at the prospect of not getting wet in attempt to get something from the local store because no one thought of getting anything for the fridge in the first place.

The bunch lit up like candles and Daichi could swear he could actually see better in this darkness, but he just nodded and they all retreated to the common room. Sugawara found some candles, too.

 

Back in the kitchen, Kageyama blew on the top of the spoon carefully before trying the curry.

“Should be done in ten.” He says, making a face. “...I still think there's something missing, though.”

“Let me try.” Tsukishima says as he gets up, taking the spoon from his fingers without really thinking.

Truthfully, curry wasn't his thing, but when he found the teen returning from the convenience store with some five bags and the volleyball stuck in the sixth, being the only one who thought of getting something for the team, he wasn't about to complain and instead took half the load from him.

_Also, he made the thing from scratch._

“..it's a bit acidic.” Tsukishima says.

_Not that he knows how to make curry from scratch, but at least he can offer some pointers._

“Oh, so that's what I forgot.” Kageyama snaps his fingers, taking out sugar and adding in some two teaspoons, stirring it and waiting about five minutes until he again scoops some of the curry and offers it to Tsukishima, who again, tried it.

 

_If he was about to cry at how good it was, he wasn't about to show it._

 

“'s good.” He mutters instead, sitting back at the counter.

“If you say so then I'll take it.” Kageyama says, stirring the curry again, turning off the heat to let it sit for five more minutes before they call everyone downstairs.

“Ha-ha.” Tsukishima mocks dryly.

“What? You barely eat anything, I have no idea how you stand after practice.”

“Excuse me if I don't like stuffing my face with pork buns right after jumping around for an hour and a half, sometimes two or three.” Tsukishima scoffs.

“Oh.”

“...what oh.”

“I just thought you didn't like pork.” Kageyama shrugs and returns to the pot.

“...”

It's only then Tsukishima noticed Kageyama made _chicken_ curry. How thoughtful. Even if Tsukishima not eating _piglet_ was not the issue here.

 _There goes another night of sleep because now Tsukishima has to figure out what whether the fact that Kageyama made chicken curry instead of pork was because of him personally or the comment flew into the conversation just so, without any meaning behind it other than being purely informative and he made chicken curry because he_ felt like _making chicken curry._

 

_Well damn._

 

_(If Yamaguchi observed Tsukishima eating two, as in two!, a grand total of two! servings of what Kageyama made, he certainly didn't mention it.)_

 

“ _What are you laughing at, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asks with a smile as he stuffs his face with a spoonful._

“ _Oh, nothing.” Yamaguchi returns the smile._

 

_But can't help the grin spreading wider._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma work on my other fics, too, promise, just please hold on one more week. LOVE YOU ALL.


	4. Papercut

Yamaguchi wouldn't be _almost literally_ backstabbing his best friend in the matters of the heart, hadn't it been _one teeny tiny thing_.

_The fact that he had a damn good reason to._

They had been tiptoeing around each other as of late, read: for months now, and Yamaguchi wouldn't be giving that fact the time of day, had it not become too suspicious. In his eyes, at least – everyone else was just happy they stopped barking each others' head off during a game. Not to say that didn't happen any-more, it did, just less frequent.

It wasn't Tsukishima that drew his attention. No matter how book smart he was, quick with his wit and whatnot, he was a damn hard nut to crack and slightly (a lot _lot_ ) prone to overthink things and just miss the damn point.

 

_Like he was doing right now._

 

Yamaguchi let him alone for the time being, his focus falling on _Tsukki-dearest's_ favourite person to pick on. (Again, Yamaguchi could weep, but let's not digress too much.)

Now, when he thought Tsukishima was difficult at times, Kageyama was a whole new level. The freckled teen was too used to Tsukishima and his roundabout ways that Kageyama seemed impossible to work with.

He tried asking some stuff, Tsukishima style, but that backfired spectacularly on more than one occasion, so he gave up on that and went to develop a new strategy.

That being observing how he and Hinata communicated.

 

_Blunt and to the point._

 

_Okay._

_He got it._

_Wasn't that easy._

_Moving on._

 

Because, he was curious to death.

Tsukishima, he knew and understood and for the time being yeah, real nice Tsukki, lemme figure out Kageyama first, then I'll be paying you attention, thanks, was the order of things, low-key, of course, wouldn't want to start a shit storm or, worse, _misunderstandings_.

He couldn't have that.

And once he established that there were no hidden agenda's in Kageyama's word, deeds or anything, for that matter, he became much easier to understand. Took a bit effort, but nothing to be crying bloody murder about.

_Excellent._

_The worst part was over._

_Now for the thing he started this whole thing for._

 

Day one, nothing significant. Day two, the same as day one. Day thirty three-

 

_...okay so it ended up being a shot in the dark._

_...and here he thought he figured it all out._

 

The last bell rang, Yamaguchi mopping out the classroom at a snail's pace, not happy with the turn of events. The sun was setting and when he finally dragged his slightly grumpy ass to the lockers to get his shoes and go home, the thing happened.

As in, _the thing_.

“Want me to read that for you, King?” Tsukishima teased a very feather ruffled Kageyama.

“Oh, fuck off.” Kageyama barked, yet not as sharp as it used to be.

“Whoa there, no need to be embarrassed. It's just a love letter.” Tsukishima continued teasing, that stupid shit eating grin plastered on his face and sometimes, _sometimes_ , Yamaguchi felt the need to smudge his face to get rid of it.

_But wait._

_Did he say...love letter?_

“Look, if it bothers you that much, read it, reject it and announce you'd be grateful not to be lettered-in every time you open that locker, okay?” Tsukishima offered next, rather helpful and easy on the tease.

_Then, the real thing happened._

“Wipe that scowl off your face, King, you're scarring people.” Tsukishima said. “You're acting as if there's someone you'd like to spare from seeing your mail problems.”

Of course he meant it to further tease the other teen, Yamaguchi could tell, before Akiteru cut things short and waved from the car. Tsukishima had some family business to attend to, hence Yamaguchi taking his sweet time.

But that didn't matter. Yamaguchi was staring at the scene like an idiot, he was slowly becoming aware of that. ( _That_ didn't matter _either_.)

What _did_ matter was – Kageyama.

More specifically, that, that – _holy fuck – was that disappointment in his eyes?_

_Oh. my. God-_

 

For a split second Yamaguchi was pissed at the Universe, he had spent weeks trying to figure to if he had been remotely on the right track and now _this. This._

_A sunset scene._

_What was this, a flowery shoujo manga? Seriously?_

(As if on cue, a wind blew, ruffling Kageyama's hair.)

(Shut it, Universe, you're not making it better.)

_Point was._

 

“ _...you like him, don't you?_ ” He hears himself asking. Out loud. Out loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

 

_Shit._

 

_That was not supposed to sound so surprised._

 

Kageyama, the sweetest soul in existence, stamp and all, didn't freak out at that. Quite contrary, he remained calm as the breeze that picked up.

“ _...I don't see a point in that, though._ ” He said, sounding quite tired all of a sudden, the letter crumpling slight under his fingers.

_No poin-wha-_

“I'm sorry, I-”

“ _No, you're not sorry._ ” Yamaguchi nearly croaked out, dropping his bag, mind racing a mile a minute. Of course. Now it all made sense. He can see so clearly now.

“ _Don't you ever be sorry for that._ ”

_Tsukki, you damn fool._

“Look, uh, I know how he can be but...just...” He still has no idea what he's trying to say and that heartbroken expression of Kageyama's isn't helping much.

“Let me help you with this!” He says, amazed how genius that idea is. “I know how Tsukki works, trust me on that!”

_Smooth, Yams, smooth. You've outdone yourself this time._

Kageyama remains silent for a moment there and Yamaguchi can feel dread working it's way up his spine, along with the panic that he just blew something.

“...you...” _What? WHAT?_

“...you think he could...like me back? Me?”

…

_In Sakusa's defence, Yamaguchi now sees why that guy's attention borderlines with obsession._

_This is just too precious. That tiny voice._

_Chill, Yams._

_He's got a good point there._

_Was Tsukki even-_

_Oh, who the fuck cares. He will be._

_Yamaguchi didn't go through hell for a month for nothing._

“Like I said. Let me help you.” He repeats, hoping to God Kageyama missed he actually ignored the question.

There's a brief suspense in the air, before Kageyama eases up a bit, a small hope glinting in his eyes.

“ _...thank you._ ”

 

_Fuck. Great. Splendid. Miracles happen. Yamaguchi's face seriously hurts from that grin plastered on his face._

 

“Walk with me, I need to know a few things.” Yamaguchi says, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the school yard, he's had enough of that sunset colour scheme and light breeze scenarios.

“...uh, should I consult Sakusa-sen-” Kageyama begins, following Yamaguchi closely behind, as he's still held by the arm and dragged along, blue eyes wide and curious.

“ _Please don't._ ” Yamaguchi drones out, panic again raising. Kageyama tilts his head at him, confused.

“I mean, not yet. Let me handle things and if I get stuck, we'll consult your...” _What was that guy even?_ “ _...we'll consult Sakusa._ ”

Although Yamaguchi had no doubt Kageyama would ask that menace for advice on this with nothing on his mind than pure intentions, it was Sakusa himself that worried him.

_Calling that guy on this would be a bit too much right now._

_Let's not go there for the moment._

“...okay.”

“Great. Now, about this whole thing...”

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't about to ambush and corner his best friend – he wouldn't be even suggesting this if he wasn't suspicious of him in the first place.

Kageyama was a very good listener. The way he could keep his cool was astounding.

 

_The yukata incident might have been too much, but the dinner idea was superb. The kid was a natural._

It made Tsukishima start questioning things.

Good, good.

 

_It might take a while,_

 

_but the gears started turning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yams, the magical matchmaker fairy, to the rescue!
> 
> Or, to start this whole thing.
> 
> Either way, Thank God for Yamaguchi.


	5. Hopeful

Day... _whatever_...into the small vacation and graceful gesture of their former captain, Yamaguchi was in a tight spot.

...not really, but it really sucked.

 

Everything was going nice and easy and then this shit happened.

 

Sakusa Kiyoomi, _the menace_ , somehow found out about this situation.

 

Yamaguchi _dreaded_ of what could happen when that guy got ideas.

 

In that state of turmoil, he was found by Tanaka that particular morning, sitting by the table, letting his hot drink slowly get cold as his mind went over all possible and impossible scenarios and whatnot, almost biting his fingers off.

Tanaka hadn't said a word, just helped himself to the vast amount of that drink Yamaguchi made, deducing by smell and taste that it was some herbal tea with a half healthy amount of lemon juice and no sugar. Possibly with some other tea mixed in as well, but it wasn't half bad, in his humble opinion. Well.

That aside, he should probably help the poor soul out if he can and if Yamaguchi lets him, lest the guy loses his arms.

“Can I be of any assistance with what ever is bothering you?” He asks as he takes a seat, warming his hands on the mug, trying to be as unobtrusive as it goes.

Yamaguchi stopped torturing himself for a moment there, giving Tanaka a look that made the older teen think he'd bypass his skin and bones and read every thought of his with ease.

_Just skip the porn bit, Yams, thanks._

The freckled teen squinted a few times at him.

“How much do you know?” He asks the newly appointed vice captain.

“About those two?” Tanaka smiles. “Enough.”

_One day, he might even share that particular bit with Yamaguchi here, but for now..._

“What's eating at you?” He asks, ready to cooperate.

“Oh, nothing much.” Yamaguchi sighs, wrapping his fingers around his own mug before taking a sip, surprised at the taste, but ignoring it for the greater good.

“ _Just Kageyama's beloved senpai._ ”

“ _Oh._ ” Tanaka says.

Not that there was bad blood between them, just that Karasuno didn't exactly like what that guy came to represent. For them. Deep down. Not that they would ever talk about it.

 

_Very healthy._

 

“Yes, he may or may not prove an issue.”

Wise words – definitely something to pay extra attention to. Or entertain the thought of just asking the guy upfront and straight up. If the know Kageyama as well as the think they do, big bad Sakusa shouldn't be all that different, right? _Right._

_...precious little teapot, indeed._

“Any ideas with this?” Yamaguchi asks, and Tanaka can see he hit a wall of sorts.

“Well...I'd go for the most insane one.” He offers, shoulders relaxed.

“...ask Sakusa?” Yamaguchi raises a brow.

“Yep.”

“Okay.” He had no idea what was going through Tanaka's head at this point. Then again, he wasn't all too focused on anything at the moment. “Why?”

“What better way to know what's going on in that guy's head?”

“...true.”

“Besides, we got Kageyama.” The vice captain winked.

“Also true.” Yamaguchi smiles, a bit tight around the edges, not that Tanaka missed it.

“But?”

“The one we got is the only one who can deal with him. Or, more accurately, the one he'll _let_.”

_Smart kid. He'll make it big one day._

“...you got a point there.”

“So what do we do?” Yamaguchi asks, half convinced he'll just go with whatever Tanaka decides, because he's the one with the clearest mind.

“...I'll stick to my idea.”

Okay, like he said.

“...you wanna ask Kageyama for his number?”

“No need. I think he'll just show up on his own. He's got a good nose when it comes to Kageyama.” Tanaka shrugs. Why people tend to overlook that natural brilliance of his will forever be a mystery to Yamaguchi but he's fairly sure his attitude has a big influence on that. _Sucks to be everyone else, is his conclusion._

“Watchdog.” The teen mutters, amused, as he remembers something, successfully confusing Tanaka even if that isn't his intention.

“...huh?” The former blinks curiously at him.

“Tsukki gave him that nickname back then.” He explains.

_...well..._

“I'm not encouraging that but that's a really good one.” The vice grins, holding up his mug for Yamaguchi to get the picture.

“Thank you.” He grins back as he clinks his mug against his senpai's.

The spend the next few blissfully quiet minutes each to their own thoughts, the ideas easing up on Yamaguchi as he relaxes visibly. Not having to deal with everything alone does wonders on people's nerves, even if they aren't all that aware of it themselves.

 

“...call me crazy but I think this will work out.” Tanaka then says.

“What exactly?”

“This whole thing, Sakusa included.”

“Why would you think that?”

“The big bad curly wolf may be difficult to deal with, but he's got Kageyama's well being first on his list.”

_A commonly known fact, not that people would have the guts to examine what it really means._

“Even if he tends to raise unnecessary hell all around it for the sake of keeping up appearances?”

“I wouldn't say appearances... I'd say he does it because he can.”

“That's even worse.”

“I know.”

 

They both fall back to silence,

_only to sigh heavily not seconds after._

 

_Oh, well..._

 

_It is what it is._

_They'll gladly deal with any shit coming their way, though._

 

_For best friends and adorable kouhai's alike._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my horrid absence, I had to deal with unbelievable shit and I have also started a few new stories along with driving myself insane on what to write next for these that are still open here. I love you all and thank you for all your support so far. It keeps me inspired and gives me the strength to keep on going, no matter what. Thank you all, really.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, I shall return with more.
> 
> :*

**Author's Note:**

> Not dead but close.


End file.
